1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to towable carts or trailers and, more particularly, to a foldable frame trailer cart which includes a generally rectangular frame having forward and rearward sections hingedly connected to one another, a hinged trailer tongue extending forwardly from the forward section of the generally rectangular frame and left and right rear wheels which are rotatably mounted in left and right wheel support frames which in turn are pivotally mounted on the rear of the rearward section of the generally rectangular frame to permit the wheel support frames to pivot relative to the generally rectangular frame for transport and storage of the trailer once it is folded and for permitting the generally rectangular frame to be lowered to ground level for loading and unloading of the generally rectangular frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been an exponential increase in the number of personal recreation vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles being used for all sorts of purposes, from recreational to commercial, and from light duty to heavy duty. One of the reasons for this significant increase is that ATVs provide the operator with a degree of freedom not ordinarily available with regular-sized automobiles and trucks, specifically that the ATV may access areas which would be impossible to reach using conventional vehicles such as automobiles. One of the significant disadvantages, however, of the ATV is that the relatively small size of the ATV also means that there is few areas to carry or store other items, such as backpacks, camping gear, or other such outdoor accessories. The problem is further exacerbated when the ATV user is attempting to bring something back out of a generally inaccessible location, such as if the individual were hunting, fishing, or prospecting and he or she needs to transport a large animal such as a deer or transport a significant quantity of rocks, logs, or other such materials. There is therefore a significant need for an easy-to-use trailer or cart which can attach to the ATV and provide additional storage and carrying area for the ATV user.
Even should such a trailer or cart be provided, however, another problem could arise in that there are many situations where the towing of the trailer or cart is not the preferred method of transporting the trailer or cart. For example, it may be desirable to transport the ATV to the use location in a truck or the like instead of driving it to the use location, and in that situation is necessary to transport the trailer or cart without towing the trailer or cart behind the ATV. There is therefore a further need for a trailer or cart which may be folded to a storage and/or transport position for transport via a pickup truck or the like, yet which may be quickly and easily unfolded to its initial configuration for use as a trailer or cart when towed behind an ATV or other such vehicle.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved foldable frame trailer cart.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved foldable frame trailer cart which includes a base frame on which are pivotably mounted wheel support frames which pivot relative to the base frame between a use position and a transport position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved foldable frame trailer cart which can be safely and efficiently carried in a transport position on a vehicle and which may then be quickly unfolded into a use position for carrying objects thereon to be towed on the trailer cart.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved foldable frame trailer cart in which the pivotably mounted wheel support frames also are usable to lower the base frame to the ground for easier loading of objects onto the base frame.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved foldable frame trailer cart which is relatively simple and durable in construction and is safe, efficient and effective in use.